


Literary Appreciation

by omphaloskepsist



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphaloskepsist/pseuds/omphaloskepsist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debauched by literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally comment fic for this [Daily Captain](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/607718.html#cutid1) (friends locked) at [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com). It is now shined up, but still unbetaed. [I like my body when it is with your](http://allpoetry.com/poem/8494121-i_like_my_body_when_it_is_with_your-by-E._E._Cummings) is by E.E. Cummings.

“Jim, come with me,” Bones says as Jim leans in for a goodbye kiss, “you’ve got to take a break.” 

“I’ll get rest, Bones, I promise. It’ll be easier for me to relax aboard the ship.” Jim pats Bones’s shoulder, and points to the transporter pad. Jim knows Bones is homesick and wants sunshine and ocean, but Jim needs some time to himself.

“You mean, relax with your mistress,” Bones says. Jim begins to protest — he’s worked hard at being faithful to Bones for the past six months and Bones knows it — but Bones rolls his eyes. “I meant the Enterprise. I know you want to keep an eye on her, but you need the time off.”

Jim is torn. He isn’t staying for the Enterprise, as alluring as she is. He’s staying to catch up with old friends with no interruptions. He needs to run with Bradbury through golden summer and drink Dandelion Wine, then find Angelou in I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings. He wants to eavesdrop while Beatrice and Benedick flirt in Much Ado About Nothing and reawaken his childhood nightmares under the floorboards with “The Tell-Tale Heart.” It isn’t an affair, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell Bones he is standing him up for literature.

“Alright, Bones, I’ll come. I’ll pack and meet you down there in an hour.” 

He shoves as many paperbacks into his bag as he can, then adds a few sets of clothes as an afterthought. He even changes into civvies so Bones can be convinced he’s serious about relaxing. It’s worth all of it when he appears, shimmering, in their hotel room, and Bones kisses him senseless in praise. 

He tries to go out and have fun; rolls up his jeans and walks barefoot on the beach, shivering despite his long shirtsleeves, while Bones strips down to a pair of boardshorts and runs face first into the turf, shouting at the cold. He’s beautiful, and Jim is content to watch for nearly half an hour, until Rand and Chapel join Bones with wave boards and invite him further down the shore. Jim stands, waves, brushes the sand from his ass, and follows his siren’s call away from the ocean and into Of Mice and Men. 

Bones finds him on their balcony hours later, halfway through The Great Gatsby. Bones is tan and pink and freckles all over, feet and calves stuck with sand, and he glances at the books Jim has stacked neatly after devouring. Jim regards him calmly. Somehow, being found out is less shameful than he thought. 

Bones points a toe at Jim’s next selection, a collection of Cummings intended to offset the melancholy of Fitzgerald. He clears his throat, and looks at Jim.

“I like my body when it is with your...” he begins, and Jim can’t help a swift intake of breath. Bones smiles. “Body. It is so quite new a thing.” He holds out a hand to Jim, and Jim takes it and pulls him in. Bones’s hands are still clammy from the sea, but Jim doesn’t protest as Bones traces up Jim’s wrists with cold fingertips. “Muscles better and nerves more.” 

Jim stands, gripping Bones’s forearms, and Bones continues. “I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows.”

Bones kisses Jim, and it’s cold on Jim’s lips and warm on Jim’s tongue, distracting him from Bones’s hands pulling at his collar until buttons snapping and breeze flowing and Bones pressing skin to skin makes him gasp away. Bones yanks the shirt off Jim, and it tugs Jim’s arms and hurts until Bones wraps around him, cooling Jim’s skin while heating his desire everywhere he touches.

“I like to feel the spine of your body,” Bones whispers into Jim’s ear, “and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smooth ness and which I will again and again and again kiss,” and he does, kissing behind Jim’s ear and by Jim’s chin and into Jim’s mouth. “I like kissing this and that of you.” 

Jim moans as Bones kisses down his body, opens his jeans, and pushes him back down into the chair. “I like,” Bones says, hazel eyes green and smiling as he kneels between Jim’s legs, “slowly stroking the,” fingers following Jim’s “shocking fuzz of your electric fur.” He laughs at saying it, and Jim wants to laugh at hearing something so ridiculous. 

But Bones’s mouth has caught up with his hands, and Jim is overflowing with words that worship straightforwardly, words like “fuck” and “please” and “God” and “yes” and then “Bones.”

Jim is still panting when Bones picks him up and pulls him to their bed, stripping off Jim’s jeans and nipping at his ankles. He pulls at Jim’s hip and Jim turns, eager to accept Bones’s slick fingers when they come and more eager to be full of Bones’s dick while Bones blankets his back and kisses his shoulders. Bones is quiet other than his breath in Jim’s ear, until Jim whispers, “Finish.” 

Bones’s hips stutter, and he licks his lips and drives deep into Jim’s body before continuing. “And what-is-it comes over parting flesh...” the pause is not wholly in remembrance of Cummings, Bones is edging closer; “And eyes big love-crumbs,” he says, and Jim doesn’t even consider laughing, because Bones is inside him and coming and Jim’s eyes may very well be love-crumbs when Bones is this perfect. 

Bones shudders and spurts again before coming to rest over Jim’s back. He recovers, and says like it’s his own, “and possibly I like the thrill...of under me you so quite new.” 

“I’m not new,” Jim says as Bones pulls out of him and relaxes at his side. 

Bones shrugs. “And you don’t have electric fur. That’s not the point.” 

Jim sighs and tries to remember what Gatsby’s going to do next. Probably pine more. 

Bones draws Jim into his arms and kisses him. “The point is, I love you.”

And that, for them, is so quite new.


End file.
